1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to biometric information measuring devices and biometric information measuring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with increased interests on health, various types of biometric information measuring devices are being developed. Particularly, along with popularization of various types of wearable devices that may be worn by a target object, devices for health care are being developed.
Generally, methods for detecting biometric information, such as pulse waves, may include invasive methods and non-invasive methods. Recently, non-invasive methods of easily detecting pulse waves without inflicting pain to a target object are widely used.
For accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), it is necessary to obtain information based on optical signals or pressure signals at a fixed location on the body surface. Biometric information regarding a target object may be obtained based on such information, where various methods are used to reduce measurement errors.